El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con la mente
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Cuando Shougo descubre a Akane, espera que ella no resulte ser una decepción. [What if...] Shougo/Akane.
1. El amor no mira con los ojos

**El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con la mente**

**Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las citas usadas y referenciadas pertenecen respectivamente a William Shakespeare, Vladimir Nabokov y Nicolas Boileau.

* * *

—Me pregunto por qué...

Es un comentario casual, que no demuestra más que una ligera curiosidad por sí solo y que no captaría su atención normalmente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue la respuesta a la noticia de un hombre, un profesor, que fue detenido por el Departamento de Seguridad Pública, un hecho no tan extraño como a muchos les gusta creer, y aun cuando normalmente la justificación del estado de su _Psycho-Pass_ es suficiente para que nadie haga preguntas, esta vez no parece serlo.

—Dicen que su esposa estaba enferma.

—Pero ¿sólo por eso?

Shougo corre un poco su silla en diagonal, logrando con ello que la mesa en la que toma lugar la conversación quede frente a él.

En ella, dos jóvenes chicas están intercambiando una mirada inquieta y otra está inclinada contra la mesa, con sus brazos sobre dicho objeto y su cabeza gacha.

—Akane-chan —dice una de las chicas que Shougo puede ver, de cabello negro y anteojos, con un tono cansado y una expresión de abierto desasosiego—, simplemente se lo llevaron porque su pase se nubló y necesita terapia.

—Pero era un buen profesor —replica Akane y aunque después de eso permite que sus amigas dirijan la charla a otros sucesos del colegio en el que estudian, cuando se levantan y Shougo finalmente puede ver su rostro, luce pensativa.

Sus grandes ojos marrón parecen perdidos en la nada mientras sus amigas hablan de ir ahora a hacer compras y cuando pasa por el escáner más cercano, junta a la salida del café, la voz robótica y dulzona anuncia que su pase está claro; a sus amigas les recomienda que pasen una tarde relajada para disminuir su nivel de estrés.

Eso podría significar nada, tal como podría significar mucho y a Shougo le gusta investigar y encontrar una respuesta a los interrogantes que se le presentan, por lo que paga su café y las sigue con parsimonia, sin preocuparse por mantener la distancia.

Nadie que camine en medio de las calles patrulladas por robots automatizados sospecha de los que lo rodean, cobijados como están en una falsa seguridad, y las chicas no son una excepción.

Es casi decepcionante que ni siquiera Akane mire por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que no corren ningún peligro una vez llega la noche y la cantidad de personas en la zona comercial disminuye e incluso cuando se despide de sus amigas, varias horas después, permanece tranquila mientras aguarda sola por su tren.

Ella se comporta como cualquier otra persona en el país, un animal de un rebaño que incluso ha olvidado algo tan básico como lo es la cautela, mas el que observe uno de los robots de la estación con su cabeza inclinada y su ceño ligeramente fruncido lo hace pensar que quizás valió la pena seguirla.

Es eso lo que tiene en mente cuando se acerca hasta llegar a su lado, sin tratar de ocultar sus pasos en el proceso. Ella no desvía sus ojos hacia él en ningún momento.

—La curiosidad —pronuncia Shougo, inclinando su cabeza para hablarle al oído, consciente de que esperar no atraerá su atención— es insubordinación en su más pura forma.

Akane deja escapar un corto grito y gira su cabeza en su dirección al tiempo que da un paso para alejarse. Su sobresalto es evidente en su mirada y en la forma en que su cuerpo está tenso, luciendo lista para correr. Ninguno de los escáneres cercanos detecta algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Q-qué? —pregunta en voz más baja, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón como si quisiera controlar el repentino acelere de los latidos de éste.

—Estabas preguntándote sobre el Sistema Sibila —explica Shougo con una sonrisa, señalando con una de sus manos el robot que Akane había estado observando antes de que él le hablase—. ¿O me equivoco?

Los segundos pasan y Akane solo lo examina con su mirada antes de bajar su brazo izquierdo y tomar una bocanada de aíre, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo por completo.

—No —dice al fin—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Su reacción no es del todo lenta y aunque Shougo está seguro de a qué se refiere, cuestiona:  
—¿Con?

—Lo que dijiste —replica Akane, todavía con sus ojos fijos en él—. Que me pregunte sobre el Sistema Sibila no quiere decir que esté en contra de el.

Ella no reconoce la frase, tampoco se opone al sistema, mas no se cierra a la posibilidad de una discusión al respecto. Ese es un buen comienzo.

—Es un sistema que ordena cómo se debe vivir —remarca. Akane lo considera un momento y niega con su cabeza.

—Examina las posibilidades y aconseja qué debemos hacer.

—Limita las opciones.

—A las que están en nuestras capacidades —responde Akane de inmediato.

Hasta el momento sus palabras son las que se pueden esperar de alguien que acepta el Sistema y no lo cuestiona, una desilusión que había parecido prometedora en un principio, pero Shougo decide darle una última oportunidad.

—¿Y nuestros esfuerzos no pueden cambiar nuestras capacidades?

—Sí.

Su contestación es segura, mas segundos después contiene su respiración y vuelve mirar de reojo a uno de los robots, como si estuviese considerando las ramificaciones que esa verdad tan simple tiene.

Shougo sonríe. Después de todo, Akane puede no ser una decepción.

—Soy Makishima Shougo —dice, ofreciéndole su mano aunque sabe que es inusual y si bien ella parece sorprendida por un corto momento, no tarda en contestar el gesto de igual manera, con un apretón en el que no se siente ninguna duda y un asomo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tsunemori Akane.

* * *

Akane no se ha desviado del curso aprobado por el Sistema Sibila; a pesar de eso está dispuesta a leer libros fuera del currículo que está cursando y si bien la primera vez que Shougo le presta uno lo rechaza, diciendo que puede conseguir una copia electrónica por sí misma, insistir logra convencerla de probar lo diferente que es leer un libro que está en sus manos.

Ella sabe escuchar y aceptar diferentes verdades, mas no como un ciego que sigue la primera guía que se le presenta. Piensa en lo que aprende, pregunta e incluso sorprende a Shougo en algunas ocasiones investigando sobre algo que él ha mencionado en uno de sus encuentros.

No es perfecta, está demasiado adaptada al Sistema, pero lo asombra con suficiente frecuencia como para seguir visitándola y continuar mostrándole influencias diferentes a las aprobadas por el Sistema Sibila.

_Besarla_ nunca es algo que considera hacer, mas cuando ella alza su cabeza para verlo a los ojos y le sonríe al agradecerle por la copia de 1984 que acaba de regalarle por su cumpleaños dieciocho, lo hace sin pensarlo.

Que ella le corresponda y no parezca sorprendida o avergonzada cuando se separan es inesperado como no lo es que el _Psycho-Pass_ de ambos continúe claro y luminoso.

* * *

No es deseo lo que lo impulsa a recorrer su cuerpo, de acariciar sus senos, de besar su ombligo, y aunque ella se estremece bajo cada toque, Shougo sospecha que la razón de Akane para permitirlo tampoco es esa.

Ella no es el tipo de chica que recorre lugares casi abandonados, ocultos parcialmente del sistema, en donde muchos jóvenes se rebelan contra el orden establecido por algunas horas, buscando un estímulo sin importar el precio a pagar y que a veces —muchas veces— no les permite regresar a la sociedad.

Aun así, es curiosa.

Apenas se sonroja cuando las ropas de ambos dejan de interponerse entre ellos, no aparta su mirada, responde cada caricia con una propia como si no quisiese quedarse atrás, permite que Shougo se hunda en ella y se mueve con él, solo cierra los ojos cuando las sensaciones se vuelven demasiado intensas y pronuncia su nombre tal como él pronuncia el de ella. Una plegaria sin fin a algo más real que la falsa profetisa que reina afuera.

* * *

—Me gusta el café que preparas, Makishima-san —dice Akane después, luego de que llega la mañana, cuando Shougo decide preparar algo en lugar de aceptar los alimentos preparados automáticamente por el sistema.

Ella sonríe entre sorbos, irradiando una placidez que Shougo también cree sentir mientras la abraza por su espalda y ella se relaja contra él, sin ninguna vergüenza incluso ahora a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se ha preocupado por vestirse y todas las luces están prendidas.

¿Es éste el final de su viaje?

Shougo no formula su pregunta. No cree que Akane pueda contestarle.

* * *

No hay ninguna rutina eterna.

Shougo sabe que está cada vez más cerca de un gran cambio cuando conoce a Choe Gu Sung y lo reafirma cuando Akane lo cita en el mismo café en el que la notó por primera vez.

Es el lugar apropiado, algo que Akane no sabe; fue el punto de partida hace más de dos años y lo será nuevamente ahora.  
¿En qué dirección irán sus caminos? Shougo ansía descubrirlo.

Akane llega a tiempo, tal como Shougo, y aunque lo saluda con una sonrisa, delata su nerviosismo jugando con la cuchara azucarera.

A pesar de todos estos signos, cuando dirige su mirada hacia a él la determinación es más notoria en ella que su cabello más corto ahora que hace un mes.

—Makishima-san —habla con voz firme—, voy a trabajar para el Departamento de Seguridad Pública.

Eso no es algo que Shougo espera. Pero tampoco es verdaderamente inesperado, si bien es decepcionante, hecho que no oculta.

—Porque el Sistema te lo dijo.

—No —replica Akane, sosteniendo su mirada como si quisiese convencerlo—. Es algo que puedo hacer. Que decidí hacer.

Sus palabras suenan como una rebeldía, como una promesa de seguir su propia voluntad en vez de la del Sistema Sibila, y provocan que un estremecimiento recorra la espalda de Shougo.

—El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos —pronuncia, consiguiendo con ello que Akane suspire con aparente alivio antes de sonreír y asentir.

Ella todavía no parece entender lo que significa su decisión, ni que la próxima vez se encontrarán como enemigos en diferentes lados del tablero.

Quizás, piensa mientras la ve partir hacia la estación, cuando eso suceda Akane citará a Boileau para reprenderlo por sus métodos; quizás incluso será capaz de detenerlo con sus propias manos a pesar de que el Sistema Sibila no se lo ordene.

Teniéndola a ella como oponente, sin duda el resultado será interesante como no lo es ver al país siguiendo el camino trazado por una máquina.


	2. Más traiciones se cometen por

**Más traiciones se cometen por debilidad que por un propósito firme de hacer traición**

**Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las citas usadas y referenciadas pertenecen respectivamente a François de la Rochefoucauld y Jean Paul Sartre.

* * *

VII

Un hombre no es otra cosa que lo que hace de sí mismo.

Akane reconoce que eso es cierto y que no puede culpar a nadie, salvo a Shougo, de que hayan llegado a esto. Aun así, es incapaz de evitar el arrepentimiento al recordar todo lo que no hizo aunque debió haber notado que Shougo estaba luchando prácticamente solo contra el mundo, sin importarle las consecuencias que él o los demás sufrieran, impulsado por el odio a un sistema imperfecto que controla todo.

Las lágrimas que nublan su vista continúan su camino, humedeciendo sus mejillas, y el ruido seco del casco al golpearlo sigue resonando en su mente, un recuerdo eterno de que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

I

No es más que una foto borrosa acompañada por un nombre familiar.

Una coincidencia poco probable, pero que encoje su corazón y hace que le cueste trabajo escuchar a Kougami, inteligente y astuto con sus deducciones.

No añadir un "-san" cada vez que hablan de Makishima, _el sospechoso_ de complicidad tras varios casos, cada uno tan atroz como el anterior, y quizás también la mente maestra tras ellos, requiere un esfuerzo más grande que el que se obliga a hacer para no llamarlo de inmediato y pedirle un encuentro, queriendo corroborar que todo se trata de un error y están buscando a alguien más.

Ella logra no cometer ningún desliz frente a Kougami, se las arregla para resistir mientras el auto es conducido sin ningún inconveniente hasta su apartamento y es solo cuando está allí, con las luces apagadas e ignorando la inteligencia artificial que le pregunta qué desea comer esta noche, que teclea el número de Shougo.

Manualmente, porque él se opone a lo automatizado de la era e incluso le pidió que memorizara su teléfono en vez de grabarlo.

Akane contiene su respiración, aguardando sin ninguna paciencia. Cuando él contesta lo hace con un tono calmo de quien no tiene nada a qué temer, mas eso no le trae a Akane ningún alivio temporal.

—¡Makishima-san...! —Akane pierde el aliento antes de poder formular una de las muchas preguntas que dan vueltas por su cabeza.

"¿Has ayudado a matar a alguien?" "¿Has ayudado a un asesino?" "¿Tú has...?"

—¿Has cometido algún crimen? —Es lo que dice al fin, con voz ahogada y el creciente deseo de escuchar una negación.

La risa de Shougo, suave y sin ningún humor tras ella, la sorprende y a pesar de que esa debería ser una respuesta suficiente, Akane se aferra a un hilo de esperanza hasta el último momento.

—Sabía que este día llegaría —pronuncia Shougo, confirmando sus peores temores y rompiéndole el corazón.

* * *

II

_Debe_ hablar sobre Makishima.

Es su obligación como Inspectora de la Unidad Uno y se lo debe a Kougami, quien ha confiado en ella no solo por la necesidad de la compañía de un Inspector para poder salir e investigar, a veces de formas poco ortodoxas, todas las posibles pistas.

Pero, objeta su propia mente, no sabe dónde encontrarlo y el teléfono de Shougo parece haber sido suspendido después de que ella habló con él y nada que pueda informarles sería de ayuda.

Decirles que le gusta cocinar, que no rechaza todos los avances tecnológicos pero que prefiere hacer las cosas por sí mismo, cuáles son sus libros favoritos y que ella solía pasar tardes enteras en los brazos de Shougo leyendo el mismo libro que él y discutiendo sobre éste no les dará pistas sobre su paradero o sus planes.

Nada de eso ayudaría siquiera a crear un perfil criminal completo para él... cree.

No logra convencerse de hablar o de callar y tampoco se presenta el momento apropiado para confesar que lo conoce, ni siquiera cuando hacen la revisión de rutina del coeficiente criminal a todos los Inspectores del Departamento de Seguridad Pública. El de ella está tan bajo como su nivel de estrés, como si no estuviese intranquila por el hecho de que _Makishima-san_ es un criminal.

* * *

III

—Makishima-san, deja ir a Yuki.

Akane mantiene apuntado el _Dominator_ hacia él, a pesar de que éste no hace más que repetirle una y otra vez que Shougo no es un blanco de acuerdo al Sistema. Eso no tiene sentido cuando Shougo tiene una navaja barbera contra el cuello de Yuki y Kougami está seriamente herido tras un plan que, quizás, fue siempre contra ella.

Yuki grita, mas Akane no puede entender sus palabras. Su atención está en Shougo, en los números cada vez más bajos que arroja el Sistema, en la creciente desesperación de no saber qué hacer para salvarla. Para detener a Shougo.

—Si quieres un rehén —dice cuando ve a Shougo abrir su boca, no queriendo escuchar algo que destroce más su imagen de él—, tómame a mí en su lugar.

Shougo alza una ceja y baja un poco su navaja, pero no deja ir a Yuki.

—¿Y de quién es esa decisión?

Es justo el tipo de pregunta que se puede esperar de Shougo y Akane sabe que la verdad es la respuesta adecuada.

—Mía. No permitiré que lastimes a nadie más.

Por unos segundos, Akane duda que el hombre frente a ella sea el Shougo que conoce y sospecha que eso no bastará, mas él sonríe y suelta a Yuki, quien cae sobre el piso metálico de la plataforma, demasiado asustada y agotada para poder sostenerse en pie por sí misma.

—No puedo decir que estoy decepcionado —habla Shougo sin dejar de sonreír en el mismo momento en que una nube de vapor llena el lugar y Akane no puede siquiera seguirlo con su mirada cuando él escapa.

* * *

IV

—Makishima-san no puede ser juzgado por el Sistema Sibila —es lo primero que dice Akane una vez la ambulancia se lleva a Yuki, mientras Kougami es llevado en una camilla hacia otra.

Ahora entiende que debe hablar si quiere impedir que haya más víctimas y el error del Sistema, que se siente como algo mucho más complejo, es un detalle demasiado importante para callar.

—¿Qué está diciendo, Inspectora Tsunemori? —cuestiona Ginoza con el ceño fruncido y un tono más irritado de lo usual.

—El _Dominator_ no funcionó contra él —aclara y antes de que pueda añadir algo más ve cómo Kougami intenta levantarse—. ¡Kougami-san, no debes...!

—¡Tú lo conoces! —afirma Kougami con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos a pesar de que no luce capaz de mantenerse derecho por mucho tiempo. Los puños de Kougami están cerrados, sus labios apretados en una línea que parece contener un grito indignado y ella no puede apartar su vista de él cuando acepta ser culpable de su silencio.

—Sí.

Las fuerzas abandonan a Kougami en ese momento, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en la camilla, más afectado por la traición que ella acaba de confesar que por sus muchas heridas. Los demás no pronuncian ninguna palabra y Ginoza resopla al tiempo que masajea su temple.

—Quiero todos los detalles en el reporte.

* * *

V

Merece que la saquen del caso, que todos la vean con recelo, que Kougami se niegue a volver a confiar en ella.

Aun así, Akane no quiere cargar con más arrepentimientos y una vez termina el reporte —que incluye su relación con Shougo (amigos, escribió, una mentira para el Sistema y algo que solo piensa revelar al único al que realmente traicionó), la fecha de su último encuentro antes del incidente y el desprecio que él siente por el Sistema Sibila—, se dirige al hospital.

Allí, Kougami está despierto, mas se rehúsa a mirar en su dirección y permanece en silencio.

Akane acepta ese castigo y toma asiento antes de comenzar, contándole su historia desde el inicio. Cómo lo conoció, en aquella estación del tren donde él pareció leer su pensamiento; las diversas discusiones que tuvieron; los días rutinarios en los que compartieron más que libros y la última vez que vio al Shougo que llegó a amar.

Por alguna razón, es fácil hablar de ello, pero deja de serlo cuando llega a las últimas semanas y es el momento de mencionar la llamada y su más reciente encuentro cara a cara con él...

—No sabías qué hacer —interrumpe Kougami cuando ella intenta explicarle porqué no dijo nada en cuanto vio la foto.

—No —acepta, apretando una mano con la otra—. Nunca creí que Makishima-san fuese capaz de... —Akane no logra continuar y Kougami gira su cabeza en su dirección por primera vez desde que ella entró a la habitación, manteniendo su rostro en una expresión inesperadamente neutra.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Inspectora?

Akane contiene su respiración de manera inconsciente, incapaz de mantenerse tranquila al escuchar una pregunta que podría haber sido pronunciada por Shougo. No es más que una coincidencia que solo nota por haber pasado la última hora hablando de Shougo, por lo que se obliga a recuperarse del sobresalto y responde:  
—Detenerlo.

* * *

VI

El caos, la falta de personal y el ser la única dispuesta a creer en la deducción de Kougami y dirigirse a la Torre Nona es la única razón por la que ella está allí, cada vez más cerca de la cima, donde encontrarán a Shougo.

No está segura porqué Kougami está dispuesto a confiar en ella, aun cuando Kagari expresó sus dudas y comentó que quizás ella debería ir en dirección contraria a la ubicación de Shougo, antes de que se separaran; pero ella le paga de igual forma y cuando se ve herida, le ordena que continúe y le impida escapar y le promete que ella lo seguirá pronto y le dará su apoyo.

No es solo porque siente que ella tiene la obligación de hacerlo, luego de haber traicionado tanto a Shougo, al no darse cuenta de cuan profundo es su odio contra el Sistema y a qué lo llevaría a tanto, como a Kougami, al mantenerse silencio hasta que fue obligada a revelar su conexión con Shougo.

Es porque necesario y tal como Shougo decidió hacer de sí mismo el villano que quiere destruir el Sistema, ella decidió protegerlo —y cambiarlo algún día, si llega a tener la posibilidad, porque Shougo le abrió los ojos a sus muchas deficiencias— por el bien general.

.

.

.

* * *

VII

—Makishima Shougo, estás bajo arresto —murmura, aun cuando Shougo sigue inconciente y ella no ha logrado controlar sus lágrimas.

Sabe que Kougami no está satisfecho con solo esto, no está segura de qué pasará con Shougo si el Sistema Sibila es incapaz de juzgarlo y ni siquiera sabe si ella misma está convencida de que este es el mejor resultado.

Pero los caminos que eligieron los llevaron a esto y realmente ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	3. Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura

**Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado**

**Disclaimer: **Psycho-Pass y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las citas usadas y referenciadas pertenecen respectivamente a William Shakespeare y Martin Luther King.

**Notas: **Cuando comencé este fic, mi única intención era la de escribir un one-shot, pero una vez lo terminé, las ideas sobre qué podría pasar después me animaron a continuarlo y dejar que se convirtiera en esta historia de tres capítulos, todo para poder darle algún tipo de conclusión.

Al final me encontré con las limitaciones de escribir algo tan apagado al canon (y quedé con ganas de escribir un AU [¿o más de uno?], pero esa es otra historia) y sufrí decidiendo entre el final que quería darle, el final que me parecía apropiado y los otros posibles finales que se me ocurrieron. No les diré por cuál me decidí y solo espero que les pueda gustar.

Desde ya: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

0.5

La noticia del escape de Shougo conmociona al Departamento de Seguridad Pública y a pesar de que la Unidad Uno es la que recibe la orden de su búsqueda y captura —vivo, es la exigencia tal como lo fue en un inicio—, la primera orden que ella recibe de Ginoza es quedarse en el cuartel y vigilar a Kougami; eso último, aclara, es una orden directa de la jefa del Departamento Kasei.

—Ninguno de ustedes hará parte de la investigación —dice antes de partir con Masaoka y Kunizuka tras él. El paradero de Kagari todavía es un misterio y si bien otra unidad está encargada de averiguarlo, hasta ahora no ha habido una sola pista al respecto.

—No me agrada esto —comenta Kougami poco después, sosteniendo un cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus dedos y con su ceño fruncido. Akane comparte su opinión.

—Entiendo porqué me sacaron del caso —pronuncia en voz baja—, pero no porqué a ti también.

Kougami resopla.

—Sibila sabe —habla luego de una larga calada a su cigarrillo, fijando su vista en el humo en vez de Akane—. No tiene forma de juzgarlo y yo quiero detenerlo. Es obvio qué es lo que haré cuando lo encuentre.

A Akane le toma unos segundos hilar las implicaciones de ello, pero al hacerlo deja escapar un grito ahogado y observa a Kougami con sus ojos completamente abiertos. No ha olvidado la pasión —el deseo de venganza, más que de justicia— con la que Kougami siempre habló de _Makishima_, mas nunca había pensado en que Kougami querría tomarse la justicia en sus manos.

—Estoy seguro de que tú también estás de acuerdo ahora con el Sistema, Inspectora —añade con un tono sardónico, todavía evitando mirarla.

Es una confesión que la asusta, que habla de cruzar la línea entre ser un criminal latente y un verdadero criminal, y que la hace temer, en retrospectiva, de lo que podría haber pasado de no haber llegado a la cumbre de la torre Nona cuando lo hizo. Y de lo que puede pasar.

No es capaz de decir que Shougo no le importa, no cree que llegue el día en el que logre hacerlo, y aunque quiere odiarlo por todo lo que ha hecho, lo último que desea es tener que sufrir su muerte, más aun si Kougami llegase a ser el causante.

Aun así, recuerda, no es momento para pensar en sus miedos y por eso se obliga a concentrarse en la situación actual antes de contestar.

—Es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo con que no reciba un juicio justo —pronuncia con lentitud, eligiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras y obligándose a fortalecer su determinación, la misma que usó para capturar a Shougo por primera vez—, pero también quiero detenerlo y si tengo que volver a arrestarlo, lo haré.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Kougami, finalmente observándola de frente, expectante y tenso, quizás incluso molesto si juzga por la forma brusca en que apaga la colilla en el cenicero más cercano—. ¿Es porque crees que es parte de tu trabajo, porque crees que es tu obligación o porque no quieres que termine muerto?

La manera en que la cuestiona, en que la obliga a dudar de sus creencias —enseñándole, mostrándole otras perspectivas— y a examinar sus motivos tras una decisión, le recuerda a Shougo.

No es la primera vez que eso sucede y ya no se siente como una coincidencia, mas duda que a Kougami le agradase escuchar que ella comienza a pensar que él y Shougo son sorprendentemente parecidos.

—En parte —dice, enfrentando su mirada sin vacilar a pesar de estar consciente de que la respuesta no es tan simple y no está segura de poder explicarle— es porque me siento responsable y es mi trabajo. Tampoco quiero que muera. Pero... —Akane muerde su labio por un momento, necesitando tomarse un momento para pensar—, Makishima-san está solo, es por eso que él...

—Así que te diste cuenta —interrumpe Kougami,

—¿Eh?

—Makishima probablemente ha pasado toda su vida odiando el Sistema que lo aisló. Creo que ese fue el comienzo.

Eso suena como si Kougami entendiese a Shougo, como si estuviese seguro de algo que Akane apenas ha comenzado a sospechar hace muy poco.

—Según eso es mi culpa —bromea sin ningún humor—. Si hubiese elegido otro trabajo... —_Si hubiese permanecido cerca de él_ es lo que quiere decir, mas cree que Kougami entiende.

—No. —Kougami saca la caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y toma uno entre sus dedos—. Como mucho, eso podría haber retrasado su plan por un tiempo. Lo que hizo Makishima no es algo que se decide por una sola razón o en un periodo corto de tiempo, por eso no dejará de matar ahora.

Lo más probable es que sea cierto, aun cuando ella desea que no lo sea. No es por un egocentrismo que la hace querer ser una gran influencia en Shougo, es porque quiere creer que el Shougo que conoció no fue una ilusión, una mentira.

Por unos segundos, todo lo que se escucha en la oficina es el sonido de un cajón al ser abierto. Akane no quiere admitir la posible verdad en la última afirmación de Kougami, tampoco está segura de qué hacer o de qué puede hacer, mas un impulso está creciendo en ella y cuando Kougami encuentra su encendedor, lleva su cigarrillo a sus labios y hacer arder su flama, ella deja de contenerse.

—¿Kougami-san, podrías darme algo de tiempo?

Él baja su mano antes de que la llama alcance su cigarrillo, su mirada tornándose intensa, la de un cazador que ha encontrado el rastro de su presa.

—¿Tienes una corazonada de dónde puede estar?

—No. —Akane está diciendo la verdad—. Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Si nadie me está vigilando podría ir tras él —habla Kougami como quien señala un simple hecho.

Es posible que sea un intento de engañarla, de hacerla dudar de ir tras Shougo, pero Akane está segura de que todo lo que Kougami ha dicho hasta ahora es cierto y estas palabras no son la excepción. Es una advertencia, pues Kougami está resuelto y ella todavía está andando a tientas, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál es el camino que recorrerá ahora.

Aun así, está segura de algo: no puede ignorar a Shougo y tal como le habló finalmente a Kougami sobre él, queriendo compensarlo por su silencio; es momento de enfrentar de nuevo a Shougo, esta vez no como una Inspectora encargándose de su deber, y afrontar su verdad.

—Un día, eso es todo lo que te pido.

Kougami deja su encendedor y el cigarrillo todavía sin prender sobre el escritorio y suspira.

—¿Sabes que esto nunca terminará mientras él siga vivo?

Ella ya no es tan ingenua como para negar eso por completo.

—Quiero creer que hay otras opciones —replica, tragando saliva. Que Kougami reitere con sutileza sus intenciones homicidas, al tiempo que le recuerda la aparente incapacidad del Sistema, le provoca escalofríos; aun así, es lo primero lo que más la inquieta—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Kougami podría callar, aguardar a que ella se descuidara para escapar e ir tras Shougo. En vez de eso le ha advertido una y otra vez, como si se estuviese refrenando por el momento en consideración con ella.

—Aunque no lo creas —pronuncia con un asomo de una sonrisa—, me alegra haber trabajado contigo.

_Ah._ Esa confesión, que parece tener más de un significado, aclarece todo. Akane sonríe, sincera a pesar de que la inane duda de _«y si hubiese conocido a Kougami-san primero...»_ la asalta de inmediato, mas la descarta segundos después. No tiene sentido pensar en ello en medio de algo que cada vez más se siente como una despedida.

—A mi también.

La sonrisa de Kougami se hace más evidente.

—Ten cuidado.

—Tú también, Kougami-san —dice y segundos después añade—: No te conviertas en un criminal.

—¿Debería decirte lo mismo?

Akane ríe, incapaz de molestarse por el comentario frívolo.

Siente el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y se aleja oficina sin mirar atrás ni decir adiós; solo se detiene antes de salir del edificio mientras limpia su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y luego continúa, a penas tomándose un momento para cambiar el holograma de su traje de oficina por algo que no la identifica a primera vista. Un pantalón de jean y una camisa se sienten apropiados y sin duda no serán llamativos en los lugares que piensa recorrer.

Es una locura y lo sabe, pero también está consciente de que necesita alcanzar una verdadera conclusión, algo que no logró al arrestarlo en medio un huracán de emociones.

Ahora cree poder afrontar realmente a Shougo y para conseguir al menos eso, necesita encontrarlo.

* * *

1.5

Es un capricho que no debería permitirse ahora que está seguro de que Sibila estará usando todos sus ojos para buscarlo, pero aunque tiene ideas para acabar con el Sistema y el país vacío que fue creado con el y sabe cómo hacerlas realidad, no puede resistirse.

No se trata de más que añoranza de días pasados, lo sabe, mas eso no lo detiene y sale, esquivando las cámaras de los escáneres y robots, escabulléndose entre las personas que poco a poco han vuelto a salir a las calles.

Recibe miradas desconfiadas de algunos, demasiado tensos incluso ahora que se anuncia que el Sistema recuperó el control y todos los responsables de los disturbios han sido arrestados. Shougo puede imaginar a Sibila, todos unidos armando planes para sanar el _Psycho-Pass_ de todos los ciudadanos afectados mentalmente, y si bien eso y las señales del rebaño despertando deberían producirle algún tipo de satisfacción, por poca que sea, no lo hace.

No es suficiente.

Los escombros que todavía no han sido recogidos y los negocios que permanecen cerrados, llenos de vestigios de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, no lo hacen cambiar de sentir.

El café, que incluso ahora se siente como un punto de partida, no es la excepción, pues los vidrios rotos ya fueron retirados y están siendo remplazados por un robot, y un camión con nuevas sillas y mesas para exterior está parqueado frente a él.

Todo puede ser sustituido y eso no ha cambiado, probablemente nunca lo hará.

La curva de sus labios, que hace evidente su descontento, se acentúa más al permanecer en el lugar, cuya familiaridad se atenúa según progresan las reparaciones y el impulso que lo llevó allí parece sufrir de igual forma, al menos hasta que la ve.

Akane resalta entre los transeúntes con su andar determinado mas lleno de urgencia, mira de un lado a otro y permanece en el punto ciego de la cámara más cercana. Es tan evidente que lo está buscando y que no quiere que la descubran que Shougo duda qué tan cierto es eso último, a pesar de que ella siempre ha sido sincera y le cuesta creer que podría actuar de esa manera para llevarlo a una trampa.

Aun si ella no tomó voluntariamente el papel de un señuelo, no es imposible que la estén usando como uno sin que ella lo sepa, por lo que acercarse a ella ahora podría llevarlo de regreso a las manos de Sibila.

Sin embargo, seguirla es un riesgo que está dispuesto a correr.

Akane se aleja del café luego de unos minutos y camina hacia la estación en la que hablaron por primera vez, tomando todo el tiempo las mismas precauciones que él. Cuando deja la estación, toma un tren y lo deja un par de paradas más adelante para dirigirse al parque que algunas veces usaron como punto de encuentro; luego pasa por una tienda de antigüedades donde varias ocasiones ella lo acompañó a recoger un libro y finalmente ella va a su propio apartamento.

Aunque su atención ha estado principalmente en ella, Shougo ha mirado a su alrededor lo suficiente para convencerse de que no hay nadie del Departamento de Seguridad Pública cerca, pero a pesar de ello decide aguardar afuera hasta que ella salga, cosa que sucede en poco tiempo.

Todavía hay toque de queda y ya está anocheciendo, por lo que las calles comienzan a tornarse silenciosas y el resguardo que proporciona la presencia de otras personas disminuye cada minuto.

Sí va a actuar, debe ser ahora.

Shougo dobla una esquina y acelera su andar, deduciendo que ella va camino a un restaurante en el que almorzaron en varias ocasiones y decidido a adelantarse e interceptarla.

Encontrar un lugar para ello es fácil, pues están en una parte de la ciudad donde la modernización apenas comienza a hacerse ver y las calles angostas, solo aptas para peatones, siguen ahí como la única ruta hacia ciertos edificios y tiendas; los previos tumultos también llegaron a esa zona y todavía hay locales en espera a ser arreglados antes de volver a funcionar.

Él se decide por uno que queda por la ruta que, cree, Akane tomará. No se equivoca y cuando Akane pasa frente a él sin notar quién se encuentra entre las sombras de la mercancía arruinada, Shougo solo tiene que poner una mano en su boca para impedirle gritar y otra en su cadera para poder halarla hacia a él y llevarla consigo hacia las sombras, lejos de los ojos de Sibila y su rebaño.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Akane es inmediata, mas ella no se resiste, para su extrañeza, y Shougo la deja ir una vez están en el fondo de la tienda, en la sala destinada al almacenaje, y se aleja algunos pasos de ella.

No tiene un plan para actuar o hablar, por lo que le permite reponerse de la sorpresa y solo mete una mano en el bolsillo donde guarda su navaja, la cual toca con la punta de sus dedos sin animarse a empuñarla contra ella.

La oscuridad parcial dificulta ver su expresión, pero no le impide notar su mirada firme e inesperadamente tranquila cuando ella se gira en sus talones para verlo.

—Makishima-san, finalmente te encontré. —No suena cansada después de la búsqueda, ni aliviada de verlo ahí, como si siempre hubiese estado convencida de que lograría hallarlo y ahora solo estuviese enunciando ese hecho.

—Oh —pronuncia Makishima, examinándola sin una sonrisa en su rostro—, imagino que estás aquí para arrestarme de nuevo, Inspectora. —Por alguna razón, es el título el que hace que la máscara de calma de Akane se desmorone, haciéndola encogerse de manera inconsciente.

Esa reacción no dura más que un segundo, pero confirma lo que él ya sospechaba: ella no está ahí como empleada del Departamento de Seguridad Pública.

—¿O quieres saber la verdad tras él Sistema? —tantea con curiosidad y contiene su respiración, expectante.

—¿Realmente importa? —Akane muerde su labio por un momento, mas no aparta su mirada—. ¿No es cualquier injusticia, donde sea que se halle, una amenaza para la justicia?

Shougo siente deseos de echarse a reír.

La naturaleza del Sistema siempre ha sido lo de menos, a diferencia de lo que causa. Akane ahora lo entiende y lo rechaza por eso y aun cuando al tiempo también lo desaprueba a él, la manera en que lo expresa es la prueba de la forma en que él la influenció.

Es más de lo que ha esperado de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que _quieres_, Akane?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Makishima-san? —replica ella de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño de manera apenas perceptible y que podría ser puesta en duda y atribuida a una ilusión causada por las sombras.

Shougo piensa en los días rutinarios junto a Akane, los libros, las conversaciones e incluso los silencios compartidos; también piensa en Kougami, una interesante e inesperada sorpresa que, siente, será quien acabe con su vida algún día —hoy, mañana, en diez años; está seguro de que nada hará mella en la persistencia de Kougami.

Sin decir palabra, Shougo da un paso en su dirección. Akane retrocede.

—No puedo perdonar lo que hiciste —dice ella — y tampoco dejaré que se repita. Haré lo que sea necesario para detenerte.

—Lo sé —acepta Shougo, sintiendo que se están acercando a una conclusión, a una promesa de eternidad y a un nuevo tipo de reto, más interesante que el que presentan los cerebros tras Sibila y Kougami mismo. Solo pensarlo hace que note su pulso acelerado y que contenga la respiración, sintiéndose más vivo de lo que ha estado en años—. Así que eso es lo que planeas hacer.

El silencio se prolonga en una muestra de titubeo, pero este pronto se esfuma, dejando la determinación —la muestra de voluntad _pura_— que siempre le ha gustado ver en Akane.

—Sí. —Todo indica que Akane acaba de hallar su camino, acaba de decidir esa respuesta, mas su voz es firme y la convicción que evidencia en ella es absoluta—. Esta vez no me iré.

Es una promesa que no se limita a un deber moral y que contradice a la sociedad que tiene un remplazo para todo y aunque no es lo que ha estado buscando conseguir, es más gratificante que descubrir verdades, iniciar revoluciones y retar a la muerte.

Shougo sonríe sin siquiera pensarlo y cuando da otro paso hacia ella y Akane no hace ningún amague de alejarse ni de huir, se pregunta si ella le permitirá besarla.

* * *

2

—¿¡La dejaste ir!?

Ginoza no ha lucido bien en los últimos días y su palidez incrementa incluso más mientras sube su voz y sus ojos se agrandan en sorpresa y miedo. Sus brazos, que dejó apoyados sobre el escritorio después de golpearlo con sus palmas, tiemblan.

No hay nada que pueda decir para tranquilizarlo cuando él mismo a duras penas ha logrado contenerse de salir corriendo tras ella.

—Pensé que era la Inspectora la que debía vigilarme, no viceversa —replica Kougami, observando lo que queda del cigarrillo en sus manos antes de apagar definitivamente la colilla en el cenicero frente a él, el cual requiere ser limpiado pronto.

Aunque Ginoza endereza su postura y se mantiene firme, fulminándolo con su mirada, parece estar a punto de desboronarse.

—¿Estás olvidando su relación con Makishima? —pronuncia entre dientes—-. Si Tsunemori creía saber dónde se estaba escondiendo, debió habernos informado de su posible paradero.

—Ella cree que esta es la única forma de detener a Makishima sin matarlo —señala, sacando la cajetilla de cigarrillos y descubriéndola vacía. Ha pasado más tiempo del que él mismo ha creído ahí, queriendo otorgarle un día tal como prometió y repasando en su mente todo lo que sabe de Makishima y de Akane y de ambos.

Makishima no la lastimará, al menos no de inmediato, y esa es la certeza que le ha permitido permanecer ahí. Pero si se equivoca, si Akane no es tan importante para Makishima como sospecha que lo es...

—¿_Esta_? —insiste Ginoza, impaciente.

—Custodiarlo personalmente. —Al menos el perfil de Akane lo hace creer que ella llegará a tomar esa decisión tarde o temprano—. No la malinterpretes —continúa Kougami, apretando la caja antes de dejarla también en el cenicero—, no me sorprendería si algún día intenta buscar ayuda en un país en el que todavía hay un sistema judicial de justicia para presionar a que lo juzguen aquí por sus crímenes.

Porque por mucho que Makishima siga siendo importante para Akane, ella no es el tipo de persona que acepta injusticias sin importar cuál sea el motivo tras estas.

—Él es un criminal demasiado peligroso y es nuestro trabajo...

—Confía en ella, Gino —interrumpe Kougami. Probablemente ella es más capaz que el Sistema y todas sus herramientas. Pero si ni siquiera ella logra detenerlo, si ese bastardo de Makishima llega a hacerle algo, _él_ se encargará de acabarlo aun cuando sabe que Akane no lo perdonará por ello.

—¿¡Si quiera te importa...!?

—¡Claro que me importa! —No es su intención alzar su voz, mas lo hace y la sorpresa de Ginoza ante eso es visible.

Es difícil fingir indiferencia y calma por demasiado tiempo.

Ginoza parece entenderlo una vez pasado el sobresalto, pues aparta la mirada y masajea su temple con dos dedos por un corto instante.

—No tengo idea de cómo explicaré esto —murmura después de un rato con una expresión cansada.

Es evidente que Ginoza está en su límite y dejar toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros lo destruirá; él, además, necesita una distracción si pretende aguardar las más de quince horas que todavía le quedan a Akane e incluso más tiempo si recibe buenas noticias de Akane, aun si es en la forma de una total ausencia de malas noticias.

—Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo —asegura Kougami, sintiendo un peso menos cuando la sorpresa de Ginoza al escuchar sus palabras se convierte en algo cercano a agradecimiento.


End file.
